


Next To You

by defyingravity1013



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyingravity1013/pseuds/defyingravity1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Next To You" by Tim Easton. Just a day at the office. Fluffy and a little bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime around present day; follows the idea of season 10. Characters belong to CC and 1013; song lyrics belong to Tim Easton.

"Scully?"  
"What's up?"  
"Want to go for coffee?"  
She yawned. "No. But some would be appreciated."  
He stood up. "The usual?"  
"You got it."  
"Your report almost done?"  
"Let's go with that." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm so tired..."  
"You shouldn't have been up all last night..."  
"It was the last Harry Potter movie; I had to. And you"- she pointed at him- "liked it too."  
"I did not..."  
"You did. It was good."  
"Maybe." He picked up a piece of her hair and let it fall. "Back in ten. Don't touch my computer."  
"Funny."  
He walked out. She smiled. There was routine, but it didn't neccesarily mean boredom.  
She turned on her laptop and scrolled through her iTunes library. A lot of stuff from Broadway musicals. Grease, The Phantom Of The Opera, Les Miserables, Wicked...Mulder liked to tease her about that. She couldn't sing, but she loved that sort of stuff anyway.  
Rock. Alternative. Film scores. She wasn't really in the mood to pick, so she just put the whole thing on shuffle.  
Guiter. Harmonica. It was quiet and backwoodsy in a sweet sort of way.

Let me be next to you  
I wanna understand  
Let me be next to you  
And we can watch the band  
Let me be next to you  
Under your celing fan  
I can hear every song better  
When I'm next to you

She smiled, leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

Please don't pull  
All of the stops out on me  
When you think you've been cheated  
I know I've laid some bad things down before  
I heard the sound of your voice  
And it drowned out all the noise

The door opened and Mulder walked in. He didn't look happy.  
"That fast?"  
"The coffee shop down the street is closed. Renovations." He pulled out his chair and sat down.  
"You could have just gotten the kind they have here."  
"FBI coffee? I wouldn't do that to you."  
She opened her eyes and looked sideways at him. "Terrible, isn't it?"  
"You were the one who wanted it in the first place..."  
"Correction. You offered."  
"Mmm." He raised an eyebrow. "I like this song."  
"You know it?"  
"No. But I like it." He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.  
She had to laugh. "What are you doing?"  
"Dancing?"  
"Why not?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like we have anything better to do."  
"That report..."  
"I can do it later."  
He put a hand on her waist. She smiled up at him. "You really like the song?"  
"Yeah."

So let me be next to you  
I wanna understand  
Let me be next to you  
And we can watch the band  
Let me be  
Next to you  
Under your celing fan  
I can hear every song better  
When I'm next to you

They went on like that for a while. It was slow and quiet and felt good, and she thought that maybe she could get away with skipping that report.  
He smiled down at her. "This is nice."  
"Mmm..."  
"Anything we have to do today?"  
She discarded the idea of the report completely. "Not that I can think of..."  
He smiled wider.

I wanna wake up singing  
Every word you said  
Mmhmm  
Do you understand  
Me

He spun her around. She laughed and mentally thanked whoever had decided to renovate their favorite coffee shop.  
He put his hand on her waist again. She tilted her head up at him. He had this...look...in his eyes. It was tender and a little sad, a little regretful, and she wasn't sure what to call it. Bittersweet, maybe.  
They'd lost a lot. They had to take their moments where they could get them.  
"Scully?"  
"Hm?" She tapped her fingers on his shoulder.

Let me be next to you  
Under your celing fan  
I can hear everything better  
When I'm next to you

"You want to go home?"

Please let me be right next to you...

She nodded.


End file.
